blackcloverfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Yuno
|capítulo = }} Yuno 「ユ ノ」 é um órfão que ficou sob os cuidados de uma igreja na aldeia de Hage.Ele possui um Grimório de trevo de quatro folhas e é um membro do esquadrão Alvorecer Dourado do Reino de Clover. Aparência Yuno é um jovem de altura média com uma construção magra, olhos âmbar e cabelos pretos bagunçados. Sua roupa principal consiste em uma camisa preta com uma gola alta e mangas compridas. As mangas têm couro marrom que cobrem os pulsos e os braços. Ele usa calças castanhas claras que são cortadas abaixo dos joelhos e, ao redor da cintura, um par de cintos castanhos que se cruzam. Além disso, ele usa um par de meias de cor escura e um par de botas. Ele carrega seu grimório em uma bolsa amarrada no lado direito de sua cintura. Ele também possui um colar feito de uma corrente dourada e uma pedra azul, que tem uma cruz dourada e estrelas de quatro pontas em cada esquina. Depois de se tornar um membro do esquadrão Alvorecer Dourado, Yuno começa a usar sua túnica de esquadrão de assinatura, que cobre seu tronco e é de cor dourada. O tecido possui um design intrincado com uma paleta de cores semelhante ao manto. Também tem uma pele de cor azul ao redor da borda do capuz e um par de cordas azuis vindo do ombro esquerdo e conectado ao botão dourado no ombro direito. O botão mantém o manto corretamente no lugar. A insígnia do plantel é posicionada no lado esquerdo. Young Yuno.png|Yuno aos seis anos de idade Infant Yuno.png|Yuno como um bebê Personalidade Yuno tem uma atitude calma e sem emoção e fala apenas quando ele realmente precisa transmitir seus pensamentos. Sua maneira de falar muitas vezes faz com que as pessoas interpretem mal o que ele quer dizer. Apesar de sua natureza isolada, Yuno tem uma forte ambição de ser o Rei Mago, que ele desenvolveu enquanto crescia com Asta. Além disso, Yuno tem uma sensação de rivalidade com ele tão forte que ele vai a qualquer extensão para parar alguém que tente colocar Asta em perigo. Porque ele passou a maior parte de sua vida de infância com Asta, Yuno possui traços semelhantes como ele faz. Um deles é a sua tenacidade e vontade de nunca desistir, o que ele aprendeu de treinar junto com Asta em seus primeiros dias. Em contraste com sua personalidade atual, Yuno costumava ser mais um chorão que não conseguia defender. Ele começou a mudar depois que Asta o salvou enquanto mostrava seu sonho e determinação. Biografia Yuno é um órfão, desde bebê ele é deixado na frente de uma igreja na aldeia chamada Hage, juntamente com Asta. Passa a infância na igreja mencionada e cresce junto com os outros órfãos. Um dia, durante uma viagem para casa depois de fazer compras com sua família adotiva, Yuno ouve alguns aldeões falando sobre a vida na região Nobre do Reino. Depois que a irmã explicou o status social dentro do Reino, Yuno ouve o sonho de Asta para se tornar o Rei Mago pela primeira vez. Algum tempo depois, um bandido tenta retirar o colar dele para que ele possa vender o dinheiro. No entanto, Asta entra e força o bandido a devolvê-lo. No final, o referido bandido decide sair sem o colar após a rigorosa tentativa do menino. Desde então, Yuno para de chorar e determina que o sonho de Asta seja o Rei Mago como seu também. Uma noite, Yuno e Asta vão para a floresta e ficam no topo de uma colina, voltadas para a região Nobre. Asta começa a falar sobre seu relacionamento como uma família, apesar da falta de relação de sangue, o que leva Yuno a perguntar a razão do interesse repentino do assunto. Naquele momento, eles prometem tratar seus futuros camaradas da mesma maneira que eles se tratam. Yuno e Asta também treinaram de tempos em tempos para aprimorar suas habilidades de combate. O treinamento normalmente consiste em Yuno tentar evitar que Asta avance com sua magia. Depois de ver Asta falhar várias vezes, Yuno sugere que ele pare, o que é rejeitado por Asta. Para a surpresa de Yuno, este último consegue avançar, o que ele explica ao primeiro que sua persistência desempenha um papel importante em seu sucesso. Anos depois, Yuno ainda mora na igreja, onde cuida das tarefas domésticas, como lavar roupa, cortar lenha ou cuidar das crianças mais novas. Quando ele tem 15 anos de idade, Yuno recebe seu grimório durante a Cerimônia de Aceitação do Grimório. Ao saber que ele recebeu um grimório semelhante ao possuído pelo primeiro Rei Mago, Yuno declara sua ambição para o público enquanto tira a declaração de rivalidade de Asta. Mais tarde naquele dia, Yuno é confrontado por Lebuty, que consegue arrancar seu grimório e imobiliza Yuno com sua magia. Mais uma vez, Asta entra para salvá-lo, o que leva Yuno a esclarecer sua declaração anterior durante a cerimônia e declara Asta como seu rival. Seis meses depois, Yuno atende o Exame de Entrada dos Cavaleiros Mágicos, onde ele consegue executar facilmente todas as tarefas necessárias. Durante o teste de combate, Yuno luta contra Salim de uma casa nobre Hapshass, que ele termina no momento em que começou. Yuno conseguiu impressionar os capitães tanto que todos os nove mostram seus desejos para colocá-lo em seus ranks. Yuno escolhe unir-se ao Alvorecer Dourado, pois acredita que entrar no esquadrão mais forte é o caminho mais rápido para se tornar o Rei Mago. Antes de partir para seu esquadrão, Yuno interrompeu Sekke Bronzazza, o oponente de Asta no exame, de prejudicar Asta, que está no banheiro. Ele intimidou Sekke dizendo que ele não é digno de Asta e sai sem conhecer seu rival. Ao encontrar seu novo esquadrão, o jovem Cavaleiro está sendo rapidamente evitado pelos outros membros devido à sua posição social. Enquanto ele ignora seu tratamento severo, Yuno começa a isolar-se à medida que aprimora suas habilidades ainda mais. Alguns dias depois, Yuno é despachado com dois de seu esquadrão para explorar a masmorra recém-emergida. Quando eles entram, Yuno imediatamente ativa um de seus feitiços quando ele vê a luta de Asta com uma das armadilhas da masmorra. Depois que ele o salva, Yuno confirma que pagou sua dívida quando Asta salvou sua vida. Yuno e seu grupo então se encontram com Asta e Noelle Silva, mas Yuno decide ficar em silêncio enquanto seu superior, Klaus Lunette, começa uma conversa com Asta em que ele acredita ser uma perda de tempo. Pouco depois, Klaus termina a conversa e ordena que Yuno os leve ao centro da masmorra depois que Mimosa Vermillion a localizou com seu feitiço. Ao longo do caminho, Yuno adverte Klaus para não subestimar Asta depois de ouvir sua observação condescendente sobre seu rival. Pouco depois, eles finalmente chegaram ao portão do centro da masmorra. Infelizmente, uma emboscada consegue avançar as defesas de Mimosa, que levam Yuno e Klaus a se preparar e lutar contra o perpetrador. Klaus imediatamente pede a Yuno que seja seu apoio na luta, assim que o mago do Reino Diamond, Mars, tente atacar Mimosa, que começou seu tratamento de cura. Eles acabam em um impasse com cada lado incapaz de avançar os ataques mágicos do outro. De repente, Klaus pede a Yuno para sair e conquistar o calabouço por conta própria. Yuno declina no início, mas logo concorda depois que Klaus lhe deu uma ordem direta. No entanto, Yuno rapidamente se volta para proteger Klaus de um ataque entrante e declara que não vai deixar seu camarada para trás. Depois que ele se explica a Klaus, Yuno libera seu poder mágico e ativa dois feitiços ao mesmo tempo. Ele então afirma que o Alvorecer Dourado será o único a conquistar o calabouço. Infelizmente, à medida que a luta continua, Mars consegue suprimir Yuno com o último apenas capaz de permanecer parado enquanto seus feitiços começam a desaparecer. Mars continua seus atentados quando Yuno luta para evadir todos os ataques. Yuno tenta lançar outro ataque, mas resultou em outro fracasso na medida em que Mars se reforça com uma armadura de cristal. Mars então pede a Yuno que abandone e admita a derrota, o que lembra o passado quando treinou com Asta. As lembranças levaram à recusa de Yuno em admitir a derrota enquanto ele continua evadindo os ataques implacáveis de Mars. Quando um dos ataques está prestes a bater, Asta entra e para. A ação de Asta irrita ligeiramente Yuno quando o primeiro o salva novamente. Ele então começa a discutir com seu rival sobre suas circunstâncias com Yuno tenta cobrir suas lutas. Os argumentos param quando Asta decide se juntar a Yuno na luta. Logo depois, a luta continua quando Mars cria uma série de bonecos clones com sua magia para atacar todos eles. Yuno está então preso lutando contra essas fantoches, enquanto Asta é capaz de derrotar Mars. Depois que Klaus contenha o Marte inconsciente, ambos os membros do Alvorecer Dourado e Touros Negros entram no centro da masmorra, com Asta forçosamente corta a porta. Eles são rapidamente surpreendidos com os óculos, que eles vêem atrás da porta. Assim que eles entram, cada membro explora rapidamente o tesouro e tenta diferentes ferramentas mágicas dentro. Yuno então percebe um pergaminho cercado por fluxos de vento enquanto o abre, o jovem Cavaleiro encontra escritos que ele não conseguiu entender. Antes de perceber, o pergaminho e o seu grimório começam a brilhar e os escritos desaparecem misteriosamente. Yuno então ouve Luck Voltia adverte-os para se afastarem da porta, mas Yuno não consegue reagir a tempo, quando está emboscado pelo ataque de Mars. O mago do Reino Diamond consegue prendê-lo dentro de uma estrutura de cristal, o que o torna imobilizado. A estrutura de cristal também o impede de usar seu grimório quando Yuno é incapaz de ajudar Mimosa e Noelle dos ataques de Mars. Yuno então tenta quebrar lentamente sua ligação com sua magia enquanto testemunha que Asta de repente lança um ataque à base de água. Infelizmente, Mars é capaz de suprimir Asta e está prestes a mudar para matar. Ao ver isso, Yuno rompe com força os cristais que o vincularam e rapidamente busca seu grimório por um feitiço para parar Mars. Infelizmente, ele não consegue encontrar um feitiço apropriado, mas ele se recusa a desistir. Naquele momento, os arredores de Yuno tornam-se implacáveis quando ele encontra uma garotinha com um par de asas ao seu lado. A dita garota então derrota facilmente Mars com um único golpe. Depois, quando Yuno olha para ela, ela já desapareceu e escritos semelhantes, que ele encontrou no pergaminho anterior, aparecem em uma página de seu grimório. Pouco tempo depois, o calabouço de repente começa a entrar em colapso. Ao ver que o calabouço começa a entrar em colapso, Yuno rapidamente cria uma embarcação para que todos escapem. Eles rapidamente se dirigem para a saída depois que eles não cumpriram o pedido de Asta de levar Mars com eles. Eles conseguiram escapar da masmorra principalmente incólumes devido à orientação de Luck e esforço de se livrar de qualquer detritos que caem com Klaus. Assim que estiverem fora, Yuno rapidamente instrui-os a levar Asta a um lugar mais seguro para que Mimosa o cure adequadamente. Quando Asta recupera sua consciência, Klaus de repente o abraça e Yuno como o nobre os reconhece. Após o retorno da missão, Yuno imediatamente tenta ativar o feitiço que ele usou acidentalmente para derrotar Mars. Infelizmente, ele falha, pois o espírito, que ele viu, recusa-se a responder aos seus esforços. Uma semana após a conclusão da missão, Yuno junto com Klaus e Mimosa viajam para a sede dos Cavaleiros Mágicos para informar sobre a missão. Quando eles encontram Asta e Noelle, os cinco Cavaleiros então se dirigem ao local designado juntos. Na chegada, são recebidos pelo próprio Rei Mago, Julius Novachrono, que então examina os tesouros que eles tiraram do calabouço. Enquanto na presença do Rei Mago, Yuno e Asta pedem a Julius sobre o método que devem usar para alcançar o título do Rei Mago. Julius simplesmente explica que ótimos resultados são muito vitais para o reconhecimento. Depois, Yuno é convidado a participar de uma Cerimônia de Conferência de Meritos de Guerra que honra vários Cavaleiros Mágicos que produziram os maiores resultados. No final da cerimônia, Yuno e seus colegas Cavaleiros que exploraram o calabouço com ele, são examinados durante o banquete comemorativo, mas Yuno decide permanecer em silêncio. Enquanto ele observa Asta confrontar os cavaleiros honorários, Yuno fica curioso quando um desses Cavaleiros, Leopold Vermillion, declara Asta como seu rival. Mimosa então explica para ele que os dois irmãos do pelotão Reis Leões Carmesins são seus primos. Pouco depois, alguém entra de repente no salão do banquete e revela que a Capital Real está sob ataque. Yuno então se junta a seus colegas enquanto descobrem uma estratégia de contra-ataque. No final, Yuno é deixado junto com Alecdora Sandler e Mimosa para o Distrito Noroeste da Capital Real. Quando chegam, um exército de cadáveres rapidamente os rodeia de todas as direções. Yuno então prossegue em derrotar todos os cadáveres que vê enquanto Mimosa está curando os feridos. Depois de todos os cadáveres serem derrotados, o grimório de Yuno começa a brilhar e as substâncias negras se manifestam sob seus pés. Naquele momento, Yuno é levado ao ar pelo espírito do vento, o que o salvou da substância, sem o comando de Yuno. As referidas substâncias conseguem transportar Alecdora e Mimosa para longe da Capital Real, pois um mago faz uma aparição súbita. Quando o referido mago, Catherine, começa a atacar os cidadãos, Yuno, que foi capaz de escapar do feitiço mágico espacial, rapidamente se envolve em uma luta contra ela. Quando a luta começa, Yuno tenta encontrar o motivo da invasão, mas Catherine só revela que seu ataque é parte de uma missão de assassinato. Ela então começa rapidamente a superá-lo com seu feitiço mágico de maldição que lentamente torna os sentidos do passado obsoletos. Durante sua luta para aterrar até mesmo um único ataque contra ela, Yuno começa a relembrar suas experiências desde que obteve seu grimório onde ele está desapontado com o seu lento progresso de aperfeiçoar suas habilidades. No final, o feitiço de Catherine finalmente tira todos os seus sentidos dele. No entanto, naquele momento, a habilidade latente de Yuno para sentir mana é de repente despertada, o que permite que ele invoque Silfo, que está dentro de seu grimório. Usando Silfo como seu meio, Yuno lança um enorme ataque contra o oponente. Usando sua nova capacidade de sentir mana, Yuno percebe que Catherine conseguiu sobreviver a seu ataque. O jovem cavaleiro imediatamente se move em direção a sua posição em uma das torres da cidade. Quando ele está se aproximando, Yuno começou a sentir um sinistro poder mágico se infiltrando dentro da torre antes que seu oponente seja enviado a voar para longe da referida torre. Quando ele chega, Yuno encontra Charmy Pappitson em que depois de ver sua afiliação com o esquadrão Touros Negros, ele acredita que o poder mágico sinistro lhe pertence. Posteriormente, Yuno desmaia depois que ele esgotou toda sua mana de lutar contra o misterioso mago. Mais tarde, quando a invasão acaba, Yuno passa pela capital real com Klaus e Mimosa. Eles então encontram Asta e os outros magos Touros Negros, que estão prestes a partir da cidade. Yuno então lança um ataque contra eles, o que se transforma em palavras de despedida de Asta. Ele então sai sem dizer mais nada ao seu rival. . Poderes Magia *'Magia do Vento': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para gerar e manipular o vento. Ele é proficiente com essa magia mesmo antes de receber seu grimório. Ele geralmente usa essa magia sob a forma de redemoinhos que podem acabar com seus oponentes em um único golpe. Ele também pode usar os redemoinhos para levantar e se mover no ar. Wind trident.png|Feitiço de tridente sem nome Gale White Bow.png|link=Arco Branco do Vendaval|Arco Branco do Vendaval Tornado Fang.png|link=Colmillo Tornado|Colmillo Tornado Yuno crescent wind sickle.png|link=Vento Cortante da Lua Crescente|Vento Cortante da Lua Crescente Yuno Towering Tornado.png|link=Torre Tornado|Torre Tornado *'Magia de Criação': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para manifestar as entidades que ele deseja. Ele usa essa magia com sua mágica de vento para criar uma entidade baseada em vento. Yuno ark of heavenly wind.png|link=Arca do Vento Celestial|Arca do Vento Celestial Showers of Wind Blades.png|link=Chuveiro de Lâminas de Vento|Chuveiro de Lâminas de Vento Yuno White Hawk.png|link=Falcão Branco Veloz|Falcão Branco Veloz *'Magia do Espírito': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para convocar um espírito que pode ajudá-lo na batalha. Ele usa essa magia para convocar Silfo, o espírito do vento. Breath of Sylph.png|link=Sylph's Breath|Sopro do Silfo Spirit Dive.png|link=Inmersão Espiritual|Inmersão Espiritual Spirit Storm and Vouivre Shout.png|link=Tormenta Espiritual|Tormenta Espiritual *'Magia de Reforço': Yuno usa essa forma de magia para aumentar suas habilidades físicas. Yuno coats himself with mana.png|link=Pele de Mana|Pele de Mana Habilidades *'Poder Mágico Imenso': Yuno possui poder mágico acima da média, já que um único anti-pássaro voa ao seu redor durante o vestibular dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Ele também permite que ele lance dois feitiços diferentes simultaneamente com facilidade. Ele luta facilmente a par com dois dos Oito Generais Brilhantes do Reino Diamond e derrota um deles. *'Mana Sensorial': Yuno possui a capacidade de sentir a mana do seu entorno. Além disso, ele pode ver o fluxo de mana na forma de um bando de seres alados. *'Zona de Mana': Yuno pode controlar a mana na área que o rodeia para aumentar o poder e o alcance de seus feitiços. *'Absorção do Espírito': Combinando sua capacidade de controlar mana com seu treinamento de Mana Skin, Yuno se funde com Silfo e uma grande quantidade de mana, aumentando seu poder mágico e se transformando parcialmente. Seu braço esquerdo escurece, um círculo de cruzamentos conectados aparece em torno de seu pulso, uma asa aparece do lado esquerdo de suas costas, e uma meia-coroa de cruzamentos conectados aparece no lado esquerdo de sua cabeça. O aumento de poder permite combinar o de um capitão. Equipamento *'Grimório': Yuno possui um grimório de trevo de quatro folhas, que ele recebe na cerimônia de aceitação depois que ele tem 15 anos de idade. O grimório é semelhante ao grimório que recebeu o primeiro Rei Mago. Seu grimório tem uma capa dourada, as insígnias douradas de trevo de quatro folhas no centro da capa e os ornamentos intrincados ao redor das fronteiras. Yuno Grimoire.png|Grimório de Yuno Lutas * Klaus Lunette e Yuno vs. Mars: Interrompido * Yuno vs. Catherine: Vencedor * Yuno vs. Ragus: Vencedor * Equipe O vs. Equipe P: Vitória * Equipe I vs. Equipe P: Vitória Eventos *Cerimônia de Aceitação do Grimório *Exame de Entrada dos Cavaleiros Mágicos *Reunião dos Irmãos do Sangue *Tesouros Escondidos: a Espada e o Vento *Invasão de Mortos-Vivos *Invasão de Kiten *Festival de Prêmio de Estrelas *O Campo de Treinamento da Primavera *Exame de Seleção dos Cavaleiros Reais Trivia * Uma das coisas favoritas de Yuno é o céu. * Yuno é o décimo personagem mais musculoso. * Yuno ficou em quarto lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade. * Yuno é o homem mais bonito. * Yuno tem o maior número de feitiços entre os outros personagens da série. Navegação Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Homem Categoria:Alvorecer Dourado Membros Categoria:Cavaleiros Mágicos Categoria:Humano Categoria:Cavaleiros Reais membros